


Someone That Loves You

by foxseal



Series: forget me not [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxseal/pseuds/foxseal
Summary: On a wedding day, some promises have to be made.





	Someone That Loves You

**Author's Note:**

> ❀ title from [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LQC3dBWS_FE) song by honne  
> ❀ inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/8ganada/status/1053826974341197824) gif of seongwoo patting minhyun’s head that 500% decimated me

Pushing through the throng of wedding guests clustered around the curtained entrance is a difficult feat when Seongwoo is trying his best to keep his hair in place. 

The last thing he wants is for the hair stylist to put in another one and a half painstaking hours trying to fluff up the limp strands of hair so he’d look less like a sad scarecrow and more like a presentable human being. If he gets dragged back into the dressing room again, he might as well be missing the big event. And that would, indeed, be a true disaster. 

“Excuse me—sorry, ma’am! May I pass through? Thank you!” he chirps to the guests milling around the venue, smiling his polite but friendly toothy smile as he wedges himself in the spaces they leave behind. Some throws him a look of surprise and amusement as he passes by, but he just ducks his head in embarrassment, trying to move as inconspicuously as one could when they’re one of the main characters of tonight’s event. “Excuse me, I’m sorry—really sorry, but can I just—"

Even the claustrophobic experience becomes nothing more than momentary discomfort when Seongwoo slips into the dressing room to see the man he’s been looking for standing in front of the brightly-lit mirror. 

There, Minhyun—in his fitted white and black three-piece suit and immaculate hair—is breathtaking, even while he’s patting his own face like there’s something wrong with it (there’s never anything wrong with it). Seongwoo stands there dumbstruck, clearly not prepared for the sight that would be waiting for him when he arrives, and can only greedily take in the sharpness of his features, the softness in his slightly anxious smile, the smoothness of his skin, and the way his eyes glimmer like he knows this is going to be the best day of his life.

Minhyun catches sight of Seongwoo behind him through the mirror, and his eyes go comically wide.

“Seongwoo!” he whispers, spinning around and crouching like he’s trying to hide from someone, even though they’re the only ones present. “What are you _doing_? You’re not supposed to be here!”

“Woah, calm down! I know, I know, I just…” Seongwoo licks his lips, trying to capture every frame of Seongwoo in this lighting, in this outfit, in this hairstyle; capture his face in every angle possible so he can commit it to memory. “I just wanted to see you before things get really hectic.” 

The tight lines of Minhyun's—broad, so broad yet lean and sharp—shoulders relax and he straightens up with a sigh, half exasperated and half endeared. “That’s really not necessary,” Minhyun says, but his smile tells Seongwoo he’s not about to object to the company. “Or did you forget? We’re going to see each other later anyway.”

Seongwoo rolls his eyes. “Like I'd forget.”  

A strand of flyaway hair falls into Minhyun’s face, and Seongwoo reaches out instinctively to brush it back. And Minhyun lets him, doesn’t say anything when Seongwoo’s hand lingers a beat too long on his head of hair. He only looks on with fondness, so whole Seongwoo can’t meet his eyes lest his knees go weak.

“You look beautiful,” he whispers before he can think better of it, and Minhyun chuckles.

“Maybe it _is_ a good idea to have you in the dressing room before the ceremony.”

“Why would you think otherwise? Already getting tired of me, huh?”

Minhyun throws his head back to laugh, cheeks bunching up so his eyes curve happily. “I could never. Who else is going to supply me with second-hand poetry books? And take pictures when we go on holidays?”

“Is that all I am to you?” Seongwoo lets out a mock-sorrowful sigh. “The book supplier and the photographer.” 

“The _best_  book supplier and photographer. I still have the pictures you took framed on my wall, you know.”

“Yeah, it’s not like I see it almost every day, or anything,” drawls Seongwoo, and he really should be holding his self-satisfied grin back but—fuck, he’s going to allow himself this one selfish thing today.

“Good, because we’re definitely going on more holidays and we won’t be leaving until your memory card is full.”

Minhyun walks over to Seongwoo, appraising his outfit with obvious interest. Seongwoo knows he looks good in his double-breasted navy suit and slicked-back hair; the make-up artist’s been crooning praises at him the entire morning, saying this is going to be the luckiest day of his life. Though he tries not to preen under the attention Minhyun’s obviously giving him, Seongwoo’s only human—and this will be the second selfish thing he’s allowing himself today. He cocks his hip a little and smirks. 

“Nice, right?”

“More than nice,” Minhyun replies too quickly, grin starting to turn maniacal. “Watch out or you might be responsible for the heartbreak of a couple of hundred wedding guests today.”

“Ah, that's if you don’t chase them away with your weird face first,” Seongwoo sticks his tongue out.

Minhyun seems to remember something, because he steps closer with wide eyes. “You have the rings, right?” 

“Yes, of _course_.”

He deflates in relief. “Okay. Of course. I knew I could trust you.” 

“Seriously, Minhyun. Relax. What are you so nervous for?” 

“You really have to ask?” Minhyun gives him a disbelieving look. “I’m getting married, Seongwoo. It’s not exactly something that happens everyday.”

And just like that, the warm embrace of their banter ebbs away, leaving behind a cold ripple of uncertainty. 

Seongwoo watches Minhyun fiddling with his fingers, sees the way his eyes shift down to his ridiculously polished shoes like he’s suddenly second-guessing everything, isn’t sure this is what he wants—and fuck, Seongwoo would be the worst man or Earth if he’s just going to sit there and let that happen.  

He swallows the fear and nervousness and sudden clarity of reality all piling in his being down his throat—down, down, down where he’ll be able to put a cap on it and hope it stays trodden down forever. 

“Hey, Minhyun,” he says, placing a gentle hand on one of Minhyun’s cheeks so their eyes can meet. He can’t help but think just how right it feels, having his hand there, and pushes the bubbling mixed feeling back down. “Listen to me.” 

“Okay,” Minhyun replies, breathless with focus, and Seongwoo’s heart breaks a little at the reliance. He takes a deep breath. 

“Whatever insecurities you might have—forget about them, okay? Just shove it. I mean it. There is no partner out there who is as sincere and as loving as you are. No one else gives their 110% in everything they do, and no one showers their loved one as much as you do.” Seongwoo smiles, ignores the way his heart clenches when he says, “Your groom out there… I’m sure he knows that he’s the luckiest man in the world right now.”

 Minhyun breaks through the cloud of doubt and beams so wide Seongwoo wants to fall in and drench himself in the warmth and light. He knows they were the right words to say.

But at that moment Seongwoo remembers the Best Man’s speech tucked into the pocket of his suit (typed out in case he can’t read his own handwriting through the inevitable tears) and wonders not for the first time how he’ll be able to read out paragraphs of lies—

“Thanks. You’re really good at flattery, Seongwoo.” 

—when all this time he’s only ever told Minhyun the truth.  

“I learn from the best.” 

“But I wasn’t joking; you really do look amazing—you're going to break so many hearts.” 

He smiles, tight-lipped. “Or just one.”

For someone so smart, Minhyun can be so, so awfully dense. “Ah! You’re right. We’ll be sure to throw the bouquet in your direction later—just give me a wave,” he winks—and Seongwoo is sure he’s the one who taught Minhyun how to do that. “Maybe you can find _the one_  tonight.” 

The answer is on the tip of his tongue, and it’ll be so easy for him to say it here—right now, in the dressing room, with no one else in sight and with Minhyun practically throwing him the bait. 

But Seongwoo thinks of the memories he stole of Minhyun in a fitted white and black three-piece suit not meant for him.

He thinks about how it’s no one’s fault that Minhyun’s fiancée has fallen in love with him (it’s impossible not to), and that Seongwoo's Best Man’s speech isn’t a complete lie; he  _has_ become a better man through their friendship, and he _does_ want Minhyun to be in the company of his most beloved to his dying breath. Even if that companion isn’t—and will never be—Seongwoo.

Seongwoo thinks of the two selfish things he’s already taken for himself today, and knows that saying ‘ _you’re the only one I want_ ’ can never be his third, no matter how badly he wants Minhyun for himself.

Because Minhyun is someone else’s now, and Seongwoo loves him too much not to let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> trying to get some writing practice in [sweats] this style is a little more stilted/rusty than what i usually do but!! it's the time to experiment
> 
> [slides tissue paper nervously across table] uhh if anyone is interested i-in giving concrit or j-just to say hi... <https://curiouscat.me/sealfox> i made a cc!!!


End file.
